Abusing Rebound
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: He wanted to kiss her and love her, and then dump her and crush her heart into pieces, and then love her all over again. Scam/Sam


**Title: Abusing Rebound**

**Summary: He wanted to kiss her and love her, and then dump her and crush her heart into pieces, and then love her all over again. **

**Pairing: Guess. Scam/Sam. **

**Dedication: To Cresenta. Here's hoping you get inspired by the nonsense I wrote down one day and just happened to find today.**

* * *

"You're mine remember?"

She panted from the intensity of the kiss they were sharing, with him holding her in his arms and with her clutching him to her like there was no tomorrow.

"Of course." She said, smirking, moving to kiss him again when he pulled her back by the hair. Glaring at her with eyes full of anger, she whimpered, knowing he was angry for a reason.

"I'll repeat myself for the last time, who's the boss?"

She gulped. "You are."

"I heard hesitation; you wouldn't be thinking of another man would you?"

"Never."

He smirked, knowing his domination was known in the relationship, known to both him and her. She wouldn't dare forget it because he would never allow her to.

"Good." With that, he moved down to let his lips touch hers, and within seconds, only **after** he allowed it, their tongues were intertwined, both of them lost in the passion they had received from the other.

She was his. His toy, his plaything, his puppet. His fingers always moved, controlling the strings that moved his little puppet around, making her do whatever he told her to do. It gave him the rush of power he needed, the feeling of domination.

And it felt nice to have such obedient toys.

* * *

She tiptoed into the penthouse apartment, wincing each time she heard a creak that seemed to echo throughout the whole apartment. She held her breath, hoping _he _didn't hear her, and after a few minutes of silence, she let out a sigh of relief before tiptoeing again, until a voice from behind stopped her in her tracks.

"Where have you been?"

She frowned, knowing nothing ever got past him, especially when it concerned her.

"Answer my question."

She turned around, hoping to convince him to let her off easy this time. "Tim—"

She gasped quickly as he marched towards her and pulled her closer to him by the collar of her shirt. "Answer. My. Question." He said snarling. He wasn't one for patience. She gulped and tried to loosen his hold on her, only for him to pick her up by her shirt and push her to the nearest wall. She moaned in pain, but he ignored it and spoke to her again.

"When I ask you a question **Samantha**, I expect an answer. Do you understand me?" He wasn't loud at all. He spoke in a harsh whisper that seemed to vibrate through her body. He always had that affect on her.

She quickly nodded and opened her mouth to speak. "I was with Clover—"

"This late?"

"We were shopping—"

He growled. "Shopping is Clover's excuse to see boys. If she went to see boys, then that means **you **went to see boys, correct?"

Her eyes widened at the misunderstanding. "No! It's not like that, I swe—"

His eyes narrowed and he punched the wall, barely missing her stomach by a few centimeters. She shut her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"You don't need _boys_ Samantha." He dropped his hold on her but was quick to hold her by her sides. He dug his fingers into her skin, receiving pleasure from her pain. "You don't need idiotic, hormone-filled **boys **who having nothing better to do on their free time that smoke weed and drink till they puke." He pressed his body against hers, knowing that the sudden contact was making her uncomfortable. "Especially not when you have **me. **Why need boys when you have a **man** to satisfy your every need?"

She said nothing, hoping that he would leave her alone tonight.

"Do you understand me?"

She shakily sighed before speaking. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I understand."

His smirk pressed against her cheek as he dragged his teeth down her neck, making sure to leave a mark.

"By the way…" He whispered, and moved his hand up her body to grip her arm.

Abruptly he threw her to the ground, and walked over to her to straddle her on the waist. His head moved down to nip her earlobe before whispering into it.

"I don't want you around Clover ever again. Understood? If I even _suspect_ you're with her…" He gripped her arm and ran his nails down on it, leaving red lines with some blood forming. "I'll be sure to make the pain ten times worse. Understood?"

"U-U-understood—"

He growled and punched her in the stomach, leaving her to scream in pain. "I DON'T WANT HESITATION. DO YOU UNDERSTAND IT OR NOT!"

"I DO!"

He sighed before smirking. "Very good Sammie. I knew you were my favorite for a reason." He picked himself off her and walked away, not bothering to help his girlfriend who was writhing in pain on the floor.

But she didn't expect any help from him, because he was impetuous when with her, since he never took the time to think his actions out... He never regretted hurting her; he only wanted to be able to laugh at her about it.

_And that's why I never will._

* * *

_Four months later: _

"We're breaking up."

The sudden surprise that had overcome her due to his words had definitely left her speechless, leaving him to think that she had nothing to say to him.

_Of course, that's the truth. I'm in charge. _He thought with a smirk on his face, evidence of the satisfaction he felt when he looked at her. She was torn, broken. He took her heart in his hand, the heart she trusted him to keep safe, and he had crushed it into thousands of little bits.

"Don't be surprised."

Her mouth gaped open and she had to blink a few times to let his words register in his mind. Surprised? No, no of course not. She should have seen this coming. He was always off flirting with other women, charming them endlessly like he did to her, but the only difference was that he always came back to her.

_What was I expecting this time; for him to forget about himself and think about me for a change? She mentally scoffed in her head. He's a hedonist…. All he ever thinks about is himself and what __**he **__wants._

He walked away from her, not bothering to repair the damage he had done, and not bothering to take responsibility for his actions.

And she still cried for him, no matter how much he hurt her, because she knew she still wanted him to fix her up again.

* * *

_Five Months Later_

She turned off the vacuum cleaner at hearing someone at the door, and her heart fluttered in hopes that it was Tim.

She knew she was hopeless; she wasn't going to deny it. She just couldn't live without him… He seemed to be her soul mate, balancing her weak spots with his strong points and vice versa. He was the one she could have an intellectual conversation with without boring her. He knew what was good for her…

_And he probably knew he's not good for me either. _

He left because he could; she knew that. But she also knew that every time he left was just another chance for him to come back and for her to turn away. While dating him, she wouldn't be allowed to resist him. That just wasn't like Tim. He wanted to be in control; as independent as she was, she could always find herself bowing to his demands, no matter how ridiculous it was.

She opened the door and frowned when it was only a deliveryman, asking her to sign something. She sighed, did so, and took the box from his hands. Reading the label quickly, she found out it was from her parents, and she put it aside. She couldn't think with Tim on her mind. It was a bad habit; every time he was in her head, it had to be all she thought about.

Tim taught her that.

He taught her too many things really, some of them being things a young woman shouldn't know. But what could she do? He thought it would benefit her—

_KNOCK KNOCK. _

She walked over to the door again, not expecting much, until the man she had just been thinking about smothered her with kisses. His arms wrapped around her frame, clinging onto her, not having seen her for five months. He pulled away from her lips to spread warm, open-mouthed butterfly kisses on her neck, and she let him do whatever he wanted. She only responded to what he wanted her to respond to. When she was with him, she was his puppet; she was his toy. One would expect her to learn from her mistakes, but puppets and toys didn't have a mind to learn from their mistakes.

Besides, toys don't play back by themselves.

* * *

**Thus, is a story with no point. Kind of. Abuse is a horrible, horrible thing, and most of the time girls keep going back to those guys anyway. :(  
**

**Cresenta, I hope this inspired you!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
